paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Christmas 2012
this year christmas is 100% different of the last year one! You have to collect letters and to send them after 8 hours to Santa... then you recieve some presents and with them you can build the secret heaven.. there is no ice castle and no snowman... but why are the prices there if these prices are impossibile to reach?? Tobias07 (talk) 17:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we get two events.ParadiseLover (talk) 18:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) jeah i think so too.. but this would be 3 events because the building of the christmas tree is a little event too... you have to collect 5 ressources from santa... so it's really little but it's there *rofl* Tobias07 (talk) 18:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) There's a snowman which you can gift to your friends, so maybe the award is related to that. Not sure about the ice castle, though. The drop rates for letters seems to be 1.5 per zap, so you can have about 240 every 8 hours. Having said that, 450 letters is impossible without spending piastres. Still, 200 should be enough for getting the building. 7 (3+3+1) angels a day and you're done after 7-8 days. no-wiki-user: 3+3+1 only when is starst at right hour, in my case would be 3+1+1 (time of elapsed 8h is about 3am... and be realist, have to sleep and go to work...) Maybe they learned from the last event... yeah it's really not difficult... and the building is nearly the best of all buildings... but we'll see whats with the ice castle.. and snowmen... Tobias07 (talk) no-wiki-user: I have strange awards thing (I thing there is a huge bug), There is many more awards marked as new (compared to list in category page) but... after getting first Lord of presents I have full (5) gained, Santa's secret service (3444/1000) with 4th totem marked (missed 5th) and.... surprise Christmas celebrator (?!) when the event started few hours ago... I will update tomorrow first thing in the morning as advised.Zplough 23:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Upgrading the Haven to level 5 seems impossible again. We need 2+4+7+10+15=38 paper angels extra. So we need 5 for the tree, 50 for the Haven and 38 to level it up to level 5. This makes a total of 93 in 10 days.ParadiseLover (talk) 23:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) but the 5 of the tree will not be away after building the tree! :) Tobias07 (talk) 12:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I've seen it. So it's possible, but again with hardly any sleep. ParadiseLover (talk) 13:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) does anyone of you knows the drop rates?? Tobias07 (talk) 11:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I have the better part of this evening to update the page, so stay tuned! :) CMONYALL (talk) 19:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) cool! thanks a lot! ;) it looks intresting and if it goes as long as last year it seems to be pretty easy! Tobias07 (talk) 13:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "Seeing as this event lasts for X days, it is either doable without spending € or missing sleep, or barely doable without spending € but missing out on sleep, or not doable unless you spend € and miss a lot of sleep during these days." This sentence sounds weird. Shouldn't it just say "it is either doable by spending €/piastres or by missing sleep"? Doesn't the 'X' part sound weird to you? Since we are not sure yet how long the event will last (at least I am not), I have just created one sentence that applies to all possible cases. Once we know the duration we can replace the X and delete the parts of the sentence that don't apply. CMONYALL (talk) 23:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) i get always a star at the present bubble and always a hat at the bubble above... so maybe these drop rates aren't right... but i'm not sure about this Tobias07 (talk) 12:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the drop rates are higher - maybe they changed it with the last update. You won't get always stars from the gift bubbles, but at least there are abviously no blank zaps without getting anything. I have v2.1.1 and still get drops on every zap. Maybe it's not a bug? The fix in 2.1.2 seems to work really well! Good job getting them to listen everyone! Radmand (talk) 16:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The bug is not fixed on 2.1.1, i still get one resource per zap I'm still waiting for the event to start Zplough 20:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you move the sleigh and/or tree? When I put them down I didn;t know you couldn;t move then and now they are in the way and would like to get them out of the way..... 13:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello guys, I now built my Ice Castle with 10 days left... and recieved the award for completing it quickly (72h before end) but the award for completion of the Christmas Event isn't there... What could i do? Tobias07 (talk) 14:29, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 23:03, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I upgraded the game yesterday i.e. on 1st jan 2013....the christmas event 2012 hasnt started yet although they say that the update includes it.....i started playing the game in march 2012... Re: Known Award Bug comment from Customer Support Are you kidding me? A hint of what? Maybe how bad the developers are at writing code. Radmand (talk) 17:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC)